


Hollstein one shot song ficlet collection

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannon, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, Song fic, Songfic, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: A collection of one shot ficlets based on songs. Some are AU and some fit with cannon, a mixture of fluff, smut and angst but probably mostly smut. I highly recommend listening to all of these songs not only are they good but you should be able to appreciate the fics more.





	1. Vampires will never hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Vampires will never hurt you by My Chemical Romance. It is my favourite song and I thought it would be appropriate for Carmilla as it is about vampires, duh.

“Vampires will never hurt you,” I whispered into Laura’s ear as she was curled up into a ball, snuggled into my side.

“But what if they do?” Laura asked anxiously, turning to face me staring into my eyes. Laura had obviously been crying out of fear, her eyes were severely bloodshot and puffy.

“I won’t let them cupcake,” I stated confidently before I stroked my hand through her dirty blonde hair and went in so our lips would meet for a light, comforting kiss and then pull away.

I remember what it is like to bite a human: to snack on their blood you would just bite where you knew there would be a small artery that would not let them bleed out but then they would live to tell the story, most vampires would just go for the kill which would mean if attacking the neck they would bite and most likely server the jugular veins or carotid artery, low down after it splits into two, mostly likely ripping the victim’s neck out and killing them as those veins and arteries go and come directly from the heart, alternatively you could attack the wrist by going for the ulnar artery, the one you get your pulse from. I would never let Laura get bitten. Before that, I would make her shoot down holy water like cheap whisky and well she is already wearing her bat wing bracelet though this time I did not have to force her to wear it and she did not hide it under the bed. If they got her though I would never take a wooden stake to her heart, I love her far too much. All I could do was comfort Laura and hope that razor sharp white teeth would not rip out her neck and that she would keep her soul like a secret in her throat, that she would be fine after the sun went down. They usually come in pairs however so I do not know how I would fight them off. I had already boarded up the door before letting Laura cover the outside of it in garlic which honestly was causing my gag reflex to be triggered. We had also carved wooden stakes in case we needed them, we were both clutching one and there was a small pile next to us on the bed.

Suddenly I heard banging on the door.

“Vampires will never hurt you,” I whispered again into Laura’s ear.


	2. Hey There Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. Laura and Carmilla are in a long distance relationship. Carmilla's POV.

I was practising on my acoustic guitar when I got a Skype call request from Laura which I immediately accepted. We were long distance and had been since Laura went off to college two years ago for journalism at Cornell, I was so proud of her and still am. Another two years and she would be done with school. She had moved to New York City and was like a thousand miles away. We both knew that long distance relationships rarely work but with what Laura does to me I could not even think about leaving her and by the time we get through we will have the life that we knew we would.

“Hey there Cupcake,” I said, she looked stunning even with her hair tied up in a messy bun and in her pyjamas, tonight she looked so pretty.

“Hey carm,” Laura replied, “check your email.”

“What?” I asked, puzzled.

“Just do it okay.”

I opened my email inbox and there was an email from her.

“You brought me a plane ticket!” I now had tears gushing down my cheeks and smile on my lips, Laura grinned her usual Laura smile at this. I clutched the yellow pillow in my grasp, Laura had left it here, with me so I could have it, I inhaled at I brought the pillow up to my face, it still smelt of her perfume.


	3. Flavour of the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Flavour of the Weak by American Hi-Fi.

Danny does not care about Laura one bit but Danny means everything to Laura. It is Friday night and Danny is too busy playing video games to invite her over to even talk or pay any attention what so ever to her. I wish that I could make Laura see that she deserves better than a stoner loser like Danny who does not know anything about her and has her walls covered in posters of the girls that she wishes Laura was. Laura does everything for Danny and does not get any respect back. Danny does not know anything about Laura but I could tell you that she essentially lives off of cookies and grape soda, that she is obsessed with Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter. Laura can list all of Danny’s favourite songs and Danny does not give two shits about her. When I want to make Laura see how special and beautiful she is and that she makes me weak all of that seems like a slap in the fucking face. I wish I could make Laura see that she is the flavour of the weak.


End file.
